Our hope
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: ¿Alguna vez recuerdas haber sido más feliz en tu vida, Cross? Por que Dream te dio todo lo que siempre anhelaste, y más. *Yaoi* *CrossXDream*


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Toby Fox. Dream!Sans le pertenece a JokuBlog y Cross!Sans a Jakei.

Advertencias: Viñeta, yaoi, mención de Skele-preg (embarazo masculino de un esqueleto), posible Ooc y mucha empalagosidad (diabéticos, abstenerse de leer).

Tributo al fallecido "CrossxDreamblog", en Tumblr.

Numero de palabras exactas (sin contar las notas y aclaraciones): 916.

* * *

—¡Cross!

El aludido despegó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo y levantó la cabeza. Apenas hacerlo una presión familiar en sus dientes le envío una ola de calor agradable a su alma, haciéndolo sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa, Dream? —preguntó, una vez se separaron, dejando el periódico a un lado. Las cuencas del guardián de los sentimientos positivos brillaban intensamente y una sonrisa tierna adornaba sus facciones esqueléticas.

—Siente —contestó, sentándose sin pudor sobre el regazo de Cross, sobresaltándolo brevemente. Sin embargó, no lo alejo. Posó ambas manos en la cintura del contrario, pero rápidamente Dream intercepto una de ellas y la dirigió a la curvatura de su ligeramente abultado estómago.

—Solo espera —pidió, con un ligero fulgor amarillo debajo de sus cuencas.

Cross obedeció, sobando con la otra mano la cintura contraria. Pasó alrededor de un minuto, sin nada, pero cuando Cross estuvo a punto de decir algo, lo sintió. Un movimiento apenas perceptible, pero lo hizo. Su alma pareció dar un bote de sorpresa, pero rápido se recupero y una calidez lo reemplazo en su lugar.

—Dream… —murmuró, sonriendo. Acaricio fugazmente el estómago contrario, esperando sentir ese movimiento de nuevo, lo cual consiguió luego de un par de segundos. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y su alma palpitó con fuerza.

—Lo sé —respondió, acariciando sutilmente con sus dedos su propio vientre. Sentimientos positivos esparciéndose por todo el lugar, reflejando la dicha del guardián.

Dream sintió su cuerpo ser atraído por unos conocidos brazos y la calidez del otro alma arrullarlo. Se acurruco el pecho de Cross, dejándose embriagar por la sensación.

—Gracias, Dream. Muchas gracias —habló con dificultad el contrario, pasando un brazo por su espalda y el otro alrededor de su vientre, abrazándole—. Yo… Yo nunca creí que alguna vez sería tan feliz. Y todo eso es gracias a ti —levantó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver el rostro avergonzado pero feliz de su pareja—. Realmente estaba ciego antes de encontrarte, Dream. Gracias por salvarme, por ser mi amigo, mi pareja, por darme un hijo… —sintió el calor acumularse debajo de sus cuencas y la humedad escapar de ellas, pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado conmovido por las palabras de Cross.

—Cross… quien debe agradecerte soy yo —se separó del cálido pecho y subió ambas manos al rostro contrario, asegurándose de que este le viera a las cuencas—. Gracias a ti conseguí ser verdaderamente feliz, pude finalmente comprender lo que es el amor —sonrió, con lágrimas doradas bajando por su rostro—. Te amo, Cross.

Súbitamente sintió el conocido choque en sus dientes. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez y conforte que le proporcionaba el alma de Cross. Cerró las cuencas, disfrutando el contacto, sintiendo el infinito amor que Cross le profesaba.

Sin embargo, tuvo que separarse al sentir un ligero golpecito de su estómago. Apretando ligeramente los dientes, se llevó una mano a la zona, sintiendo a su pequeño removerse. Cross soltó una risita ante su reacción, acariciando la misma zona.

—Al parecer el pequeño Faith será celoso —mencionó Cross, provocandole una risa.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —respondió, sacándole la dorada lengua. Ante sus palabras Cross bufó, retomando un suave rubor morado bajo sus cuencas.

—No soy celoso —aclaró, orgulloso.

—¿Ah, no? —Dream sonrió con fingida ingenuidad—. Entonces no te molestará saber que Red(*) me vio ayer mientras apseaba con Love(**) y tocó mi vientre.

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?! —prácticamente chilló, apretando los dientes ante la imagen mental de ese despojo de esqueleto acariciando el vientre de su esposo y hablándole a su bebé.

Una risa encantadora escapó de Dream, haciendo que el otro le mirara mal—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No es verdad, Cross. Pero Ink me dijo que sería buena idea y no pude resistirme—expresó, algo culpable, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ink se la pasaba gran parte del día con él, ya sea cuidándolo, platicando sobre sus planes a futuro para el bebé o creando cada dos por tres algún nuevo juguete o conjunto de ropa para Faith. Debido a ello, Cross solía encelarse, provocando regocijo en Ink, que siempre fingía ser meloso para con él solo para provocar a su esposo. Incluso hubo una vez en la que Cross persiguió a Ink por alrededor de tres AU's diferentes cuando el pintor le lamió la mejilla para quitarle una mancha de mermelada.

Nunca había visto reír tanto a Ink, ni a su esposo tan enfadado como esa vez.

—Lo siento —repitió, viendo al otro aún enfurruñado.

Pidiendo paciencia, Cross suspiró, acariciando la espalda de su pareja—. Está bien—dijó, tratando de suprimir el impulso de ir a buscar a Ink, patear su esquelético trasero y romper su pincel en mil pedazos para luego regocijarse en su cara ante su sufrimiento.

Viéndolo más calmado ahora, Dream se abrazó a su cuello y beso su mejilla, frotándola con sus dientes, sonriente.

—Serás un gran padre, Cross.

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, la expresión del contrario termino por suavizarse y este enrosco nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Volvió a su posición inicial, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho ajeno, sintiendo la calidez de su magia rodearlo.

Cross aspiró el aroma de su esposo y miró por el rabillo de su cuenca el pequeño anillo en el dedo anular del guardián, sintiendo regocijo. Cerro lo ojos y apretó el abrazo, sin llegar a lastimarle. En ese momento, se permitió pensar: _"si, realmente esto es ser feliz"_.

—Tu también, Dream. Te amo.

* * *

(*) Red es el nombre por el que más se le "conoce" en el fandom al Sans de Underfell.

(**) Love es el nombre del Sans que, así como Dream representa los sentimientos positivos, este representa los sentimientos de amor (específicamente). Su creadora es Yuki-akamura, pueden encontrarla en Tumblr.

Adicional: Por si no saben casi nada de AU's, Ink es el guardian de los Au's, ya que los protege de diferentes amenazas y "ayuda" a los artistas a crear más Au's (él no los crea). Su creador/a es Comyet, pueden buscarle en Tumblr.

* * *

Tuve una horrible depresión al saber de la cancelación del comic Cream. Realmente me la pase bastante mal, incluso lloré (no había llorado tanto desde el final mediocre de Naruto, je...). Ellos se volvieron mi OTP y realmente me dolió, fue un duro golpe para las amantes de la ship. Sin embargo, este escrito lo tenía listo desde hacía un par de días antes de la cancelación del cómic. Así que me dije a mi misma:"hey, el fandom lo que más necesita es esto, empagalosidad y amor. Súbelo por ellos, sabes que les hará bien."

Y heme aquí, subiendo esto a pesar de que es probable de que no tenga una buena acogida o simplemente sea ignorado. Veré si en unos días lo subo a Wattpad (donde estoy segura tendrá mejor recepción) pero esta es mi plataforma principal, así que tenía que subirlo aquí, sí o sí.

Finalmente, "Our hope" fue el título que se me ocurrió al momento de tener la resolución de que no dejaría de amar la ship, independiente de si seguía siendo canon no. No tiene casi nada que ver con el fanfic, pero decidí dejarlo así.

Muchas gracias por leer. Las críticas constructivas siempre serán bien recibidas.

¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!

*Lina fuera*


End file.
